Embodiments relate to an electric device and methods of manufacturing an electric device. Some embodiments relate to a flash memory device and a method of manufacturing a flash memory device.
Flash memory may include nonvolatile memory which may retain data stored therein even if power is turned off. Flash memory may record, read, and/or delete data at a relatively high speed. Accordingly, flash memory may be widely used, for example, for a Bios of a personal computer (PC), a set-top box, a printer, and/or a network server to store data. Flash memory may extensively be used for digital cameras, portable phones, and the like.
A flash memory device may be categorized as a stack gate type semiconductor device, which may include a floating gate, and/or as a semiconductor device, which may include a silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon (SONOS) structure. A flash memory device may include a structure in which unit cells may be densely arranged in a relatively narrow area to be competitive in a market. Accordingly, a source may be formed therein including a common source line instead of a contact. However, even though common source lines may be larger than bit lines, common source lines may have an irregular size, and/or may exert influence upon formation of adjacent bit lines such that, for example, a uniform pattern may not be formed.